


Lapis's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Weird Plot Shit, jasper tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis is a sneaky little shit.Weird tangent from canon to make the plot work: So imagine that instead of the ship being destroyed, Jasper and Peridot (somewhat) succeed and are headed back to Homeworld with Lapis. (Maybe the others escaped. Maybe they didn’t. It doesn’t really matter tbh.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is omorashi in this fic, so please know what that is before continuing.

Jasper had her legs pressed together as the ship lifted off from Earth. Of all the unfortunate times for her bladder to be so full, now was definitely the worst, because she’d need to be at the ship’s controls with Peridot at least until they got out of the solar system. She wouldn’t jeopardize their flight home because she had to use the bathroom. Earth and the surrounding planets had so many asteroids and other pieces of junk flying around that they both needed to stay alert.

But, paying attention to the controls was difficult when Jasper’s bladder was throbbing and threatening to leak. It hurt, and she soon couldn’t keep still, bouncing her leg furiously.

And, though the control room of the ship was spacious, Peridot eventually noticed. “Jasper...you’re shaking the floor.”

“Am I?” She didn’t even look up from the radar she was supposed to be watching.

“Yes.” Peridot answered, though it was clear she wasn’t going to tell Jasper to go. She really did need an extra set of eyes, since they were quickly approaching what was known to Earthlings as the asteroid belt. It was very dangerous to fly through.

Jasper didn’t answer, though she tried to sit a bit more still. That only lasted a few minutes, though, and soon she was squirming all over again. The belt of her uniform was digging into her bladder. “Damn it...” She mumbled, biting her lip.

“It’s only fifteen minutes, and then we should be clear for awhile.” It was clear that Peridot was trying to be encouraging, but it wasn’t working. 

Regardless, she made it, and as soon as Peridot announced that they had gotten through the asteroid belt, Jasper stood, but immediately bent forward and wished that gems didn’t adjust to a lack of gravity as well as they did. A weightless bladder would feel great right now.

Peridot actually chuckled. “You okay?”

Jasper felt her cheeks stinging, and she quickly straightened up. “Yeah, of course...” Then, she left the room, walking as quickly as she could.

Meanwhile, Lapis was pacing around the perimeter of her cell. She couldn’t go back to Homeworld, because she worried someone would find out how much she knew about the Crystal Gems and imprison her, but even if she got out of the cell, what would she do? It was doubtful that she’d be able to successfully pilot the ship all the way back to Earth by herself, not that she particularly wanted to be there either. She’d just miss Steven. A little.

Then, she heard footsteps, and she stopped, seeing Jasper, who didn’t even look over. She looked...troubled, somehow. Was something wrong with the ship? “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Jasper stopped and looked over. She had forgotten that Lapis was even there. “No.” She answered, smirking faintly as she walked closer. Lapis had ignored her up until now, so, though there could definitely be better times to taunt her, Jasper couldn’t pass this up. “Are you scared?”

“Scared of what?”

“Going back to Homeworld, being thrown in jail for befriending Rose Quartz. Honestly, you’ll be lucky if you aren’t shattered for that..” Jasper pressed her legs together.

“I haven’t done anything wrong.” Lapis narrowed her eyes, facing Jasper on the opposite side of the forcefield that kept her in the cell. She wanted to punch Jasper. With an entire ocean. But Jasper knew better than to keep any water near her cell. Even the air felt dry. Except, wait-

“I saw you with them...With the Crystal Gems. You’ve been on Earth with them for thousands of years, and you’re telling me you didn’t-”

Lapis wasn’t sure entirely how she's thought to do it, but she willed the urine from Jasper’s bladder out. Sure, it was childish and sure, she still was stuck in the cell, but it still gave her satisfaction that she’d just made her captor double over, peeing uncontrollably despite the hand she’d jammed between her legs and the groan that escaped her mouth. Lapis didn’t even have to focus on it, because as soon as the stream started, Jasper didn’t have the strength to stop it.

Lapis stepped back a bit, expecting some sort of punishment, but when Jasper looked up at her again, there were tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, before turning and quickly running out of view. Lapis listened as her footsteps faded. Then, she looked at the large puddle that was left, and wondered if there was a way she could use this to break out of her cell. If she worked quickly, she could get to Peridot while the two were split up. Even if she lost, Lapis was already chuckling at the thought of Jasper having to explain exactly how Lapis got access to any sort of liquid.


End file.
